


The Pool Guy

by keys2thebimma



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cheating, Exhibitionism, Kinky, M/M, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys2thebimma/pseuds/keys2thebimma
Summary: Rich trophy husband Jiyong has noticed the new pool guy. And the new pool guy has noticed Jiyong.





	1. Part 1

Jiyong sighs softly and opens his eyes. He stretches, back arching languidly until he hears at least two pops in his spine. He sighs again and turns his body to face the light streaming in from the gap in his curtains. The bright mid-morning sun illuminates his naked form, warming his skin. The combination of the fresh 1000 count Egyptian cotton sheets sliding beneath him and the heat on his skin fuel his morning wood, the slow arousal helping him to wake up properly. Jiyong shifts onto his back and trails his hand down to cup his balls. He squeezes lightly and rolls them about with his palm. Another sigh, and lets his hand dip even lower to rub his fingers against his hole gently.

His finger is dry as he traces it around his rim casually, the slight chafe causing him to shiver slightly. He’s mostly going through the motions, mind wandering as he lets the tip of his middle finger dip in briefly. Jiyong hasn’t been fucked in ages and he’s starting to get sick of fingering himself. Hell, he’s even grown bored of his vast toy collection. Jiyong is tired of being left by himself in this big house. Hyunsuk was hardly ever home – leaving hours before Jiyong woke up and always at meetings late into the night. Sometimes, Jiyong wasn’t sure if Hyunsuk even made it home as often the space in the bed next to him was left unused. Not that Jiyong minded too much, as Hyunsuk snored in his older age.

Jiyong had married Hyunsuk a month after his 19th birthday. Hyunsuk was 47, thrice divorced with two kids the same age as Jiyong and wealthy beyond Jiyong’s imagination. Jiyong was 19, an exceptional dancer, a little naïve and completely enamoured with Hyunsuk. Jiyong had listened to all of Hyunsuk’s talk of how beautiful he was and his promises about getting Jiyong a deal as a backup dancer. Jiyong had ignored all of the warnings from his friends and family and married this much older man. Things went well during the first few years of marriage. Hyunsuk introduced Jiyong to a few industry people and Jiyong landed a few gigs dancing in music videos. Hyunsuk moved Jiyong up to the hills, a magnificent mansion with sprawling gardens and an infinity pool. Hyunsuk fucked Jiyong every day and twice a day on weekends. And Jiyong had loved all of it. But the years went by, Jiyong had to make his own introductions at those industry parties as Hyunsuk would be held up at work. Nowadays, Jiyong had to walk around the gardens and lounge by the infinity pool alone. And if Hyunsuk ever made it home early enough to fuck Jiyong, it would never last longer than 6 minutes. That is, if Hyunsuk had the energy.

Now pushing 30, Jiyong used to worry that was his own fault. Did Hyunsuk not want him anymore? Was he not as attractive as he was in his youth? In an effort to rouse some interest in Hyunsuk, Jiyong really stepped up his efforts in looking good. He spent extra hours in the gym alongside his dance practices. He went to the spa for a facial every week and to the hairdressers every two weeks. His eyebrows were always on fleek and his cuticles buffed to perfection. He even started getting himself waxed, balls and crack smooth like Hyunsuk liked. But alas, nothing could get Hyunsuk to fuck him like he used to.

Jiyong heaves one last sigh, halts his fingers from their activities and drags himself up from the bed. He crosses the vast bedroom, plush carpet soft underneath his bare feet and comes to a halt in front of the window. He draws back the curtains and bright light floods the room. The master bedroom has a view of the infinity pool and the lush green of the garden below. Though the sparkling blue of the water is not what catches Jiyong’s eye.

The pool guy is out there, bending over to add some chemicals to the water. The firm muscles in his back stretch his polo shirt taut, sun highlighting the streaks of gold that run through his hair. The pool guy is slightly shorter than Jiyong, but his body looks well proportioned and muscled. The white polo shirt highlights the guy’s tanned skin and toned arms –arms that look like they could bend Jiyong any which way they would want to. Jiyong had hired him a little over a month ago, after Hyunsuk grumbled that the last pool guy wasn’t working hard enough (Jiyong had been sad to see the back of Seungri). Standing and watching the new pool guy had quickly become part of Jiyong’s morning routine. Naked sunbathing had also become part of Jiyong’s routine when the pool guy was around. He would spread himself out on a deck chaise or a floating lilo if he was feeling adventurous, legs akimbo and watch the pool guy through his sunglasses. The pool guy is shameless, Jiyong has seen him blatantly looking at Jiyong and adjusting his swimming trunks. It makes Jiyong’s nipples tighten just thinking about the desire in the pool guy’s gaze. He has pleasured himself many times on thoughts of how good this pool guy could fuck him.

 Jiyong feels his dick jump and he circles his index and middle finger around the base. He gives a slow pass from base to tip, fingers colliding with the wetness gathering at the end.  He is standing in the middle of the window now, his nakedness plain to see. As much as he’d like to keep stroking himself to completion, it wouldn’t do well for him jizz over the window pane. So Jiyong backs away from the bright light of the window. With one last glance at the pool guy, Jiyong makes his way into the enormous en suite bathroom. He starts the water and steps under the spray when it reaches his desired temperature. _Just one quick jerk off, then I’ll get on with my day_ Jiyong thinks.

He laughs aloud at that. He’d almost convinced himself there.  


	2. Part 2

The pool guy is diligently scooping debris from the water by the time that Jiyong makes his way outside. The midday sun is scorching, so the pool guy has removed his shirt exposing the most glorious set of abs Jiyong has seen in a very long time. The pool guy’s swimming trunks are slung low, exposing a thatch of hair leading from his belly button and disappearing under the waistband. It makes Jiyong’s mouth water, he wants to explore that area with his tongue and see what treasures he can find.  The sun reflecting off the water is causing the pool guy to squint in the bright light, which Jiyong finds both alluring and adorable. Jiyong knows that he is playing with fire – he has no doubt that Hyunsuk would kick him out if he was caught cheating – but there’s no harm in having a tiny bit of fun, right?

Jiyong readjusts his enormous Versace sunglasses and minces his way across the patio. He makes sure not to look in the pool guy’s direction, but can feel the guy’s eyes on him. He stops in front a deck chaise that puts him in direct display of the pool guy across the water and sets down the bottle of suntan oil that he has carried from the house. Jiyong kicks off his chained Chanel pool slides, unties the front of his silky kimono and shimmies until it slips down to reveal his completely naked body. Completely uninhibited, Jiyong lowers himself down until he is stretched out comfortably in his deck chaise. He is entirely on display, skin freshly exfoliated and showing off the results of his recent Brazilian wax.

Jiyong picks up the suntan oil, uncaps it and pours it directly onto his chest. The clear oil slides down in rivulets, running over the muscles in his toned stomach and pooling in his belly button. He knows he’s squirted way too much, but its all part of the show he’s putting on for the pool guy. He keeps squeezing until he sees the oil dribble down past his belly button, over his cock and drip down onto his balls. Completely brazen, he hitches both legs up, giving the pool guy an unrestricted view of the suntan oil dripping over his crack.

The pool guy isn’t even pretending to look like he’s working now. He’s blatantly leering at Jiyong, propping the leaf collector net up in one hand and adjusting his swimming trunks with the other. Jiyong smiles at the obvious bulge tenting the front of those trunks. _Time to kick things up a gear_ , Jiyong thinks.

Jiyong raises his hands and starts to rub the suntan oil into his skin. He starts slow, rubbing some into the toned surfaces of his arms. He then drops his hands lower and gets to work on his chest. His fingers get into the mix, trailing circles around his nipples lightly until he feels them harden into nubs. He rolls them, pinching them hard until he hisses between his teeth. Then he uses his fingernails to scratch and flick at them, and then tugs them hard before letting go. The surrounding skin has gone red, the nubs hard and swollen through his torture. The pool guy can see the redness from across the water.

Jiyong relaxes one of his bent knees, stretching it out towards the end of the chaise. The new position hides the view of his crack, but it has put his rapidly hardening cock on full exhibition. He uses some of the oil left on his hand to smear on his dick. He admires how the oil gives it a light sheen in the sun; it really highlights his fresh Brazilian. He lets out a soft moan, just loud enough to reach the pool guy’s ears. Jiyong bites his plush lower lip in between his perfectly straight white teeth (a 19th birthday present from his husband – but we won’t think about Hyunsuk right now). Jiyong raises his head and finally looks straight at the pool guy.

The pool guy own hand is mirroring Jiyong’s under his swimming trunks, lightly palming at his own cock. How Jiyong wishes those trunks weren’t obstructing his view. He just wants to make his way to the other side of the pool, drop to his knees in front of the pool guy and bury his face into the man’s crotch.

Jiyong smirks. He doesn’t know what has got into him today, why does he suddenly feel so bold? Usually, he and the pool guy just make eyes at each other from across the water before Jiyong comes to his senses and heads back inside. That same boldness can be the only explanation for Jiyong’s next move. He turns around to lie on his stomach, pillows his head on his arms and readjusts himself to let his legs spread open. He knows that the pool guy can see everything from this position.

 Usually Jiyong can keep his erotic desires under wraps but it seems he’s just throwing out the rule book on marriage today. He just feels so lonely and undesired these last few years. Yes, Hyunsuk has been nothing but good to him in theory. But the lack of conversation, the lack of emotional availability and the lack of sex is driving Jiyong slowly insane. This must be why he does what he does next. Jiyong arches his back, raises his head and looks over his shoulder. He’s got the most smouldering look on his face that he can muster and his voice carries clearly across the water.

“Hey. Could you help me with something?”


End file.
